


Calamity's portent

by Charona



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: Affairs, Age Difference, Anal Sex, Biblical References, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Face-Fucking, Groping, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Oral Sex, Power Dynamics, Religious Content, Sad, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Love, fucking against a wall, this is Ugly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 13:59:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19358404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charona/pseuds/Charona
Summary: Jenson summons.Daniel obeys.The air is tinted by a reverent atmosphere. Although every single one of their actions is purely condemnable.Daniel sinks to his knees and gives and gives, all of him, everything.And Jenson takes, everything, until there is nothing left.So they choose the lesser of two evils because they can't be without each other and rather ignore all warnings.





	Calamity's portent

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys!
> 
> Let's do something completely off-topic with this, shall we? 
> 
> This is ugly… in so many ways and something entirely else. I wanted to test myself, I tested myself, decide yourselves whether I failed or passed.  
> It’s very dark, deals with sex and contains religious themes/topics, so be aware of that, folks!
> 
>  
> 
> This is not as fluent and eloquent and descriptive as my other works, that’s way it’s a one-shot. It simply doesn’t fit anywhere else.
> 
> Set vaguely 2011

Too brutal to be a dance, too delicate to be a fight.  
It’s a ceremony they perform in an almost religious stringency, according to a precise rhythm as ancient as time itself or the ocean’s tide.  
Jenson pulls.  
Daniel follows.  
It’s been the same procedure for months. It’s an unvoiced vow between them, a pristine ritual of exchanged messages, always initiated by the same text _My hotel room. In ten minutes._ followed by a chaotic mess of clothes on a dry cleaned carpet.  
Jenson summons.  
Daniel obeys. 

The air is tinted by a reverent atmosphere. Although every single one of their actions is purely condemnable. Daniel sinks to his knees and gives and gives, all of him, everything. And Jenson takes, everything, until there is nothing left. It feels good staining something as precious and innocent as Daniel with specks of his darkness and depravity. It feels good smearing cum and saliva over Daniel’s face, into Daniel’s soft black curls. It feels good thrusting into the obedient hot mouth beneath him, buried as far as possible into his throat.   
_That’s what heaven feels like_ , Jenson reckons, piercing the room filled with his own animalistic moans and Daniel’s gagging. Teeth raking over sensitive skin and a sharp exhale in response together with a harsh pull at his hair.   
He knows, he shouldn’t do this with Daniel, _to_ Daniel, but _God_ is he beautiful, smile vanished and replaced by an awestruck concentration, Jenson’s throbbing cock between his swollen lips.  
For once not grinning. For once silent.  
Only one more taste of that forbidden fruit, only one more.   
Jenson is intoxicated by power.  
He smudges the tears from the corner of Daniel’s eyes and hauls him to his feet, pushes him against the wall.  
“God, this mouth of yours is a gift from the heavens.”  
He kisses those lips, tastes himself, honey, Daniel and licks into the taste beastly.  
Groping is eager. Undressing is savage. Teeth, push, gasp.  
“Turn around.”  
Jenson pulls.  
Daniel obeys.  
There is no lining up, no testing and no patience. Teeth, push, gasp.   
It’s funny how thin the line is between heaven and hell, paradise and purgatory. Two bodies, heavenly bliss and hellish pain. Daniel whimpers softly, gets soothed by caressing hands that can cause him sweetest pleasures and excruciating (heart)ache.  
Everything comes to a halt. Lust takes over, heaven and hell lay in ambush, silenced, awed.  
Jenson tears.  
Daniel yields.  
They sink into heat, aesthetic in all its profanity. Daniel’s cheek gets chafed from the cold wall, another mark carved into his skin. Another warning that what they’re doing is horrible.   
Daniel thinks, he’s young and he doesn’t know any better. Thinks himself lucky to be allowed to bask in the soft glow of Jenson’s marvellous radiant light. The rain and reigning champion, the man everyone wants to claim and no one dares to.  
Thinks, he’s not worthy, not worthy, not _worthy_.  
He opens his chapped lips, the animal raising its head. Adoring, offering, sacrificing.

“Jenson, please. Fuck… More…” 

Ragged breathing, rugged beauty.

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

 _Oh, you do_ , the devil whispers in his ear, a sin with a grin.  
And he does. He pounds into Daniel ferociously, skin slapping against skin in a pornographic manner, graceless, despicable, sinful.  
But it feels so _good_ , so Jenson takes and takes and takes and – Daniel gives and gives and gives, his back covered with sweat, arched in a delicate bow, void of words and sounds and sensations.   
Until there is nothing left to give and the light bursts, the world falters and the universe collapses.   
Orgasms aren’t like fireworks exploding in the clear night sky, they are like falling from grace, falling through fire and ice and solid ground, down to hell, the seventh circle – earth.  
It’s the pinnacle of euphoria and the lowest point of self-control. 

Daniel sinks into the wall, spent, soiled in every way imaginable. He is debauched, used, cum leaks out of his burning ass.  
Jenson stands in the middle of the room like Michelangelo’s David, calm, composed, ready for a fight he already won.  
Daniel isn’t a worthy opponent, he knows that.  
He is here, because Jessica isn’t. 

It gets clear at the latest when Jenson, already half clothed, lets his hand trace over his forehead, combs through his curls, silky like black milk and honey.  
“I didn’t mean to hurt you.”  
“You didn’t.” _You do_. He always does.  
Jenson nods nevertheless, his thumb finding Daniel’s mouth.  
His lips form a warning. A raven black thread.  
_Stay_.  
He can’t -  
_Don’t go_.  
He doesn’t -  
“I’ll go now.”  
_Next time._. 

No explanation, no defence, none needed and none expected.  
No warning, because it could mean the end and they both dread that more than anything.  
Daniel, because he can’t lose.  
Jenson, because he can’t want.  
They individually choose the lesser of two evils.

Jenson picks up his purple shirt and disappears un-ceremonially.  
Daniel is left on the floor, rapidly cooling cum running down his inner thighs. 

 

They’ll come back to each other, because they always do.  
They are both damned, one for being oblivious and caring too much, one for cheating and caring too little.  
And both for the sins they commit in the name of love, taking each other down with it.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Calamity’s portent_ is a reference to Menetekel, a biblical warning towards King Belsazar in the book of Daniel. The king commits blasphemy in praising other gods with stolen temple vessels from Jerusalem, the prophet Daniel interprets the warning that appears on the wall and was honoured for it. Belsazar was killed that night wearing a purpil robe and the kingdom divided.  
>  _Menetekel_ :"MENE, God has numbered the days of your kingdom and brought it to an end; TEKEL, you have been weighed ... and found wanting;"  
>  _hell, the seventh circle_ : the seventh circle of hell in Dante’s Inferno is the circle of violence. It contains murderers, suicides, profligates and blasphemers  
>  _a sin with a grin_ refers to a song of the same name by Shinedown  
>  _David_ : David killed Goliath with his slingshot, Michelangelo’s statue shows him before the fight, composed and determined.  
>  _The raven black thread_ is partly from George R.R. Martin’s “Dark wings, dark news” and partly just the metaphorical raven as a bad omen.


End file.
